1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to threading fishing hooks and more specifically to a fishing hook threader and holder, which allows fishing hooks to be quickly and easily threaded and held for tying.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,370 to Vissing discloses a fishhook threader. The Vissing patent includes a fishhook threader for threading a leader through the eye of a fish hook. U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,541 to Davis discloses a fishing line threader. The Davis patent includes a fishing hook threading mechanism that can be temporarily attached to a fishhook eye to allow a user to easily and quickly thread a fishhook. U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,921 to Friederichs discloses a fishhook threader. The Friederichs patent includes a fishing device having a wall, the wall defining a large opening, a small opening and a slit, the large opening operably communicating with the small opening through the slit. A fishing hook being inserted into the slit, adjacent the small opening.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a fishing hook threader and holder, which allows fishing hooks, jigs and fly hooks to be quickly and easily threaded and held for tying.